Until ł Breathe My Last
by Gaara's-Hina-Chan
Summary: Pan gets accepted in a university in America. Trunks has to deal with things in the CC in America, §o they decide to leave together. But, before that Pan agrees to something she regrets in the future when she and Trunks fall in love! But they can never be together because of Pans one promise that changes everything...(give it a short please! Its not as bad as it seems!)
1. Prologue

**Helloz everyone! This is my newest story! And Anne (Buckets Full O' Sunshine) is beta-ing this story! ^.^ I got this idea from a movie I really like! And I thought it would be cool to try it! ^-^**

**3 things to know…**

**1. This is a Trunks and Pan story! So if you don't like the couple… don't read! I'm not forcing you to!**

**2. Pan is Goku and Chi-Chi's daughter in this story, so please don't get confused when reading! **

**3. This is in the very end of GT which means Baby is defeated and the world tour did happen.**

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

**Your eyes, impish and mischievous**

**Your laughter's nonchalant insolence**

**Your hair unfurled their waves undone**

**Never shall I forget **

**Until I breathe my last **

**Until I breathe my last**

**Your hand that abandoned mine **

**Your shadow that turned away its gaze**

**Your look that never looked back **

**Never shall I forgive**

**Until I breathe my last **

**Until I breathe my last **

**Your unabashed dancing in the rain **

**Your silly sulking at all things small**

**Your innocent childlike mischief **

**Always I will cherish…**

**Until I breathe my last **

**Until I breathe my last **

**Your burning scorching dreams, **

**Your false promises**

**I shall always HATE…**

**Until I breathe my last **

**Until I breathe my last...**

**-Trunks Vegeta Briefs **

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

Ten years… it's been _ten_ years since I've seen her. Because of one stupid promise of hers, I've been dying inside and wishing to die in reality.

Didn't she realize I'm as good as dead without her? Didn't she care at all? Why! Why did she make that stupid promise in the first place?

I love her so much! She loves me too but we can never be together unless _he_ admits defeat and gives her back to me! Unless, she calls me back to her... but I know that will never happen.

I don't know how she is... she's in America and I'm in Japan. I had to come back because she requested me to… how could I have said no to the one and only person I love?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Why, Dende! Why? Why did I make that stupid promise? But I had to... his life is too important and if he stayed with me, he would have died...

I love him and that's why I had to let him go… because of me, he would've died! I could've been the reason for his death... and I couldn't have that.

So I told him to go! Go back to Japan and don't ever come back! He listened to me; he had to because I requested him to. I told him to do it for me.

But it's killing me! Killing me slowly and painfully when he's not with me... I'm nothing without him—nothing!

All I can say is... our love story is a complicated one...

. . . . . . . . . . . XoXoXoXoXo

Well, the Prologue is done! Feel so happy! I'm sure you're wondering... why did he leave? Why did she tell him to go? Review to see what happens next. This is NOT chapter 1! It was just the prologue. Their love story will be in the next chapter and chapters following, then the present time will be after their story...!

Me: Sooo you guys have a really hectic love story...

Trunks: Really?

Anne (Buckets Full O' Sunshine): *Waves* I hope you readers enjoyed this romance and thanks for tuning in! Jade has worked hard and she's very enthusiastic about this ^-^ Plus, it's pretty entertaining to dote on and watch them suffer… heh ^-^

Me: Yes, yes ł have and ł enjoyed it to! §o guys please review would mean a lot to Anne and I! :) More review the faster i will Update! And Anne will Beta! ;)


	2. Chapter 1: Farewell party!

Hi everyone been really long I know! I'm sorry I was really sick but I'm better now lol and we had exams so yep the parents took my phone and I couldn't update so I'm sorry but I made chapter extra long then I would have ^-^ hehe all for you guys, this chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed...-Victorious, Krikanalo, Paige, Awesomegirl789, Jada (TrunksxPanloverdbgt4love) and Anne (buckets full O' sunshine) for being an amazing beta ;)

Liyah- Thanks! :D

Krikanalo- Thank you ;)

Paige- hehe Thanks lol

Awesomegirl789- here's your chapter but this is just their love story its 10 years before all of that happened :) you'll get to know in upcoming chapters cos' everything happens in America ^-^

Anne- Yep! And Thanks lol yeah I forgot the E O.O dono how I could but yeah, lolz yeah I got rid of it I never noticed O.o oh and I honestly dono how it wasn't in line with the others cos' it wasn't like that before oh well I fixed it and yep I remember your tips ;) oh and ł did it on my dads computer §o that's why ł never give it to you to edit plus ł figured you busy cos' ł haven't heard from you for a while...:)

This takes place 10 years before they got seperated so don't get confused! ^.^ Enjoy! Oh and ł have something to say but ł will say it at the end of the chapter...:)

O.O.O.O.O

Trunks Pov

I watched as an angel ran across the white snow. She was avoiding snow balls from her older brother who is also known as my best friend. I know that angel as one of my close friends from childhood Pan, Panella Ayame Son.

She has always been a tomboy, but now at the age of 18 she's turned into a gorgeous independent woman. But, the one thing that annoys me is all the boys hitting on her all I want to do is punch them in the face. I chuckled if only that were possible...mother would freak if she find out I punched a guy in the face for hitting on Pan! What would I tell her? "Mum I punched a guy in the face for hitting on Pan?" She would probably respond by saying, "And I'm going to get the frying pan to hit my only son on the head!" Whereas my father would just smirk.

"Goten! Stop it! Don't make me get Bra..." My angel laughed while threatening Goten. "Pan! Wait ok I surrender just don't get Bra!" He pleaded Pan just smirked yeah... She had her way with her brothers.

"What's the matter Pan-Chan?" I smirked while standing behind Pan. "Oh same old same old...do you know where Bra is?" She smiled innocently, the snow was sticking to her now long hair and her cheeks were a little pink 'cause it was cold come to think of it she really did look like an angel...

"Earth to boxer boy? Hey Trunks!" She giggled waving her hand in front of my face; I didn't even realize when I blanked out.

"Huh? Oh sorry Pan-Chan I kinda blanked out what did you ask me?" I rubbed the back of my head like Goku would I'm just my father didn't see it.

"Figured, its alright I asked where B-Chan was, do you have any idea?" She sighed.

"I'm right her Pan and I have great news!" My sister came running towards us she looked extremely happy & excited I wonder?

Pans Pov

"B-Chan! I've been looking everywhere for you...but anyway tell me the good news." I crossed my arms than Bra started talking.

"I know sorry but, what I'm going to tell you is going to blow your mind off!" Bra squealed Trunks and I both cringed, Goten was still throwing snow balls at everyone and to his misfortune he threw one on Vegetas head...that aint going to be pretty.

"What are you trying to say Bra?" I was really confused what was she trying to tell me?

"I'm saying that the university in America has accepted you! You going to America!" My eyes nearly pop the next thing I know is Bra and I are jumping up and down screaming with excitement.

"Congratz Panny-Chan you worked hard for it." I found myself wanting to cry and Trunks' words but...though I worked hard for it I'm not sure if I want to leave my family behind. I'm going to miss them so much, but this is an opportunity of a lifetime I can't miss it at all costs! If I refuse I won't have another chance like this!

"Thank you Trunks-Kun...I did but-" I got cut of by the demi saiyan standing beside me.

"No buts Pan-Chan! Because I'm coming with you." He smirked what did he mean his coming with me?

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow what was he talking about? Trunks could be ridiculous at times.

"I mean I have something to deal with in CC in America it just so happens theirs no one to 'rule' the CC their so I'll be staying their until I find someone to take care of things their..." He shrugged and chuckled and I giggled hitting him upside the head while he groaned and we laughed some more.

"Trunks! You just too much sometimes, looks like we both going to America huh?" I smirked and nudged him with my elbow, "you betya'..." He nudged me back and we laughed again.

3rd Person Pov

"Pan-Chan! It's time to get up now!" Chi-Chi yelled on top of her lungs. Pan groaned and dragged herself along with her blankets out of bed...

"I'm up!" Pan yelled just loud enough for Chi-Chi to hear. Pan glanced at her clock, than headed to her bathroom but stopped midway and screamed, "Oh shit I'm late for my own farewell party!"

5 minutes later...

Pan sighed and made her way downstairs. She was wearing a purple long-sleeved lavender dress with black boots and her hair was open and curled at the botton...after all it was her as well as Trunks' farewell party, so she had to look pretty.

"Wow Pan-Cake you look beautiful..." Goten stared at his little sister with wide eyes Chi-Chi smiled her daughter really has grown up to be a beautiful women.

"Thank you." Pan smirked while taking a seat next to her father.

"I have to agree with your brother you look wonderful Panny you really have grown up." Goku chuckled, "I'm afraid to let you go to America; you don't know what those boys are like...maybe you shou-" Goku got cut off.

"Thank papa but don't worry about those boys remember Trunks will be there for me and I'm a saiyan I can hold my own, after all I have my mother's temper and father's strength." Pan winked while hugging her father.

"Yeah I know but I just can't see my only daughter go...it's too soon I mean you leave tomorrow." Goku sighed kissing his daughters head.

"Papa I know I'm going to miss you all but I promise I will write but, I just can't miss this opportunity." Pan sighed and Goku nodded in understanding.

At Capsule Corp...

"Trunks are you sure you want to go? I mean we could al-" Bulma got cut off by her only son.

"Yes mother, and plus I can also watch Pan..." Trunks smiled unfortunately Bulma did have a smile on her face.

"I see now why you want to go, 'cause Pans going to America am I right?" Bulma smirked shaking her head.

Um..." Bulma laughed at her sons embarrassment, he was blushing and his head was hung low.

"Oh Trunks it's alright you can go I won't stop you but you have to write understand? Let's go the Sons will be here soon." Bulma sighed rubbing his head.

"They won't be here in another hour or so Pans a late sleeper..." Trunks shrugged but follow his mother downstairs anyway.

1 hour later...

"All the guests that were attending Trunks and Pans farewell party had arrived and the party was ready to begin...though no one knew where Pan was.

"Goten where's your sister?" Trunks asked in a worry voice.

"I don't know bro maybe with your sis?" Goten shrugged then Bra started speaking on the stage.

"Welcome everyone to Pan and Trunks' farewell party! As you all know Pan had gotten accepted in a University in America whereas Trunks has to take care of things in the CC in America...so this farewell party is just for the two of them!" Bra spoke aloud through the mike she was holding she was happy but sad none the least.

"Ladies and Gents may I present to you Pan Son & Trunks Briefs!" Bra called out and everyone clapped while Trunks and Pan stepped on stage.

2 hours later...

Everyone was dancing to the music and having a great time! After all it was the day before Trunks and Pans departure kami knows when they were going to come back...when a slow song started playing.

Everyone had a dance partner except Trunks & Pan heck, even Goten and Bra were dancing!

"May I have this dance?" Trunks smirked, "Please?"

"Yes you may no need to beg Mr CEO." Pan chuckled and took his hand and they started dancing...

"Hey Trunks how do you think America will be like?" Pan sighed, "I'm a little worried..."

"I'm sure it will be find...don't worry I'm there for ya'." Trunks smiled and so did Pan she rested her head on his shoulder they were begging to relax when Uub approached them.

"Um if you don't mind Pan may I have a dance?" Uub asked hopefully he had the biggest crush on Pan since childhood.

"Sure..." Pan said un surely, she glanced and Trunks for approval he just nodded but was furious.

They started slow dancing Pan didn't look too comfortable Uub looked like he was over the moon and Trunks looked like he could murder someone right their and their...

"Pan what's wrong?" Uub asked was he doing something wrong?

"Nothing don't worry..." Pan sighed and smiled though it was forced but, Uub didn't notice.

Ø.Ø.Ø.Ø.Ø.Ø

Well Anyway I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story I'm thinking of deleting it...the thing íş ł have no confidence in it and all. ł don't think ł can continue it *sigh* so you guys tell me what to do should ł continue or not? I'm sorry but ł just can't continue I'm not quitting! But, yeah tell me if ł should continue yes or no?

Please review!

Pan- §o ł heard its your birthday tomorrow..

Me- Yep I'm §o excited ł wonder what presies ł got!

Trunks- Well happy birthday for tomorrow!

Me- Thanks Trunks but you can wish me tomorrow...*laughs*

Trunks- true but rather now or ł'll forgot review people please!

Pan- yeah! Review and say if you think Jade should continue or not?

¤•SaiyanChik•¤


End file.
